gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dodo8
Leave me a message, or I'm gonna cut your arm off! (joke intended) ---- RE: Vote Ok. Maybe when you have finished all of the exams then you could apply for admin again. I've noticed that JBanton has been very inactive lately making the possibility of another open admin spot. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:24, January 11, 2014 (UTC) RE Certainly, I would never reach goals that I reached here without help and solidarity from the community, even the canditates for this promotion. Things are hard to me too with the school, I arrive at 16:30 at home, where I spend 2 hours per day making my homework plus 1 hour reviewing the learning content, after eating and doing other stuff like watching TV or playing GTA (2 hours), I always edit for one remaining hour here where I put a lot of work, and in the Hill Climb Racing Wiki, that I've recently adopted. Of course, I'm not able to edit on tuesdays because of football. During the weekend, I wake up early on Saturdays and I learn between 9-12 hours, later I have a football match starting at 2pm and I'm back at home around 5:30pm, I spend all the night from Saturday around the Wikis. During Sundays, I learn for a certain time for future tests and during the afternoon I go out with friends for something just to get a little bit out of home and have a greater social life. It's hard. I can imagine myself that this will change completely after only 4 years in the university. But I always edit when possible, putting the most work possible during this time. You should try it too, there's a lot of projects here to be done and you're an experienced user. Every free hour. Remember, a lot what I know about templates, promoting, reverting, creating and formatting/editing articles comes from you? So I think that I should write an epilogue, congratulating all the users who helped me during this Wikia-journey. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:09, January 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Don't mention it. You deserved it, man. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:01, January 12, 2014 (UTC) RE My good old comrade Dodo, thanks for the congrats. I don't have even words to explain how much you helped me since the beginning. And remember, always come by and check the Wiki when possible, you're the user that everyone likes, you're the friend, the buddy, the crime partner! (joke intented). Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:18, January 17, 2014 (UTC) New wiki ::INVITE Today, a new subsidiary Wiki of the GTA Wiki has been created. The new, hereafter extravagant GTA Songs Wiki. The Wiki is about all the songs around the radio stations in the GTA series, it's hard to me to build this Wiki alone, so I'm inviting you to help a little bit, step by step, brick by brick. I'm trying to create a Wiki, bringing articles to an identical look-a-like method. They are actually very short. The songs infoboxes should contain the name, image (offcial album cover), size, artist, radio stations, game, year and genre. The header section should look like this: Example is a song performed by Artist Example featured in the radio station Example in GameExample. The sections are the following : *Lyrics - you can pick one from the internet, include the at the top and bottom from the section and don't forget the colons (:). Remember to keep 20 free lines between the header section and the lyrics section. *Trivia (optional) - If the song can be listen during a cutscene (example : Arab Money). *Video - The best video you can find about it on Youtube. This is an optional invite, I hope the Wiki will turn up extremely amazing in few months, just like the GTA Myths Wiki did. Anyways, I'll ask the bureaucrats if the Wiki can become an affiliate when stronger. Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 01:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Dodo, long time no see? How are you doing? I haven't been on the wiki much because of school, and whenever I get free time I'm usually playing GTA V. And have you gotten GTA V yet? Judging by your knowledge you alredy have of it I figured you've gotten it by now. So my birthday is comming up and I'm thinking of getting Call of Duty 2. Have you played it and if so, is it worth getting? Anyways I hope you're doing well. Boomer8 (talk) 07:22, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Also Hey Dodo since you're into computer games and stuff, you should definitely try out Minecraft if you haven't already. It may look cheap at first, but I highly recommend it. See you later. :) Boomer8 (talk) 06:45, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thank you, Dodo. [[User:AK-28|'AK-28']] (Talk ★ ) 07:35, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey Dodo8! Smashbro8 here! Carl Johnson Jr. has made a request for promotion on the Requests for Promotion page. Thanks! Smashbro8 (talk) 18:53, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Goddamnit! I knew I forgot something! >.> Thanks! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:24, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Nationality Nationality has multiple meanings, if we go by the one you seem to adhere to then pretty much every character would have be labelled American - which makes mentioning it redundant. By that definition Luis wouldn't be Dominican-American, Packie wouldn't be Irish-American, Jimmy Pegorino wouldn't be Italian-American etc. I choose to go by the other definition; "the same word is used in the sense of an ethnic group (a group of people who share a common ethnic identity, language, culture, descent, history, and so forth)." African-American falls into that category. Tom Talk 09:55, February 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Nationality I don't think it's caused enough confusion to warrant that. If it becomes an issue then maybe, but for now I don't think it's needed. Tom Talk 10:45, February 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Euro 2016 Hey, Draggy. Yeah, I'd seen it already, like a week or two ago. Watch out for Greece, though (it's not because their manager is Portuguese and was Benfica's coach as well, back in 2007/2008 or anything, but you should be careful with them). Meanwhile, we're gonna have fun at the World Cup at Brazil. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:37, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Ouch! Good luck with Argentina... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:36, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Congrats. Have you seen us serve Camarons a fat 5 - 0? Cristiano Ronaldo has now scored more goals for Portugal than Pauleta, another great portuguese footballer, born in Azores (Açores). On we go, Ronaldo. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:39, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Di Maria used to play for Benfica some years ago. He used to score a lot and make great assistances for the goals the other players scored. But, as with almost every good player we had in our team, we had to sold the guy to Real Madrid... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:33, March 8, 2014 (UTC) But what about when we borrow/sell a lot of our great players to teams like Granada? That's not going bigger, for sure. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:50, March 9, 2014 (UTC) sorry sorry for that. i was just joking.Member 69 (talk) 10:28, March 8, 2014 (UTC) wow you are 1 year older than me. that's good.Member 69 (talk) 10:42, March 8, 2014 (UTC) sorry Please delete it.Member 69 (talk) 10:50, March 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Member 69 Damn, I thought he disappeared. I'll keep my eyes on him, his next block will be infinite by the way. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 12:39, March 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: I am on my way to chill out. Which admin did you report it to????Member 69 (talk) 07:51, March 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Member 69 That *facepalm* moment when someone copies all the stuff from your profile and pastes on his profile... It feels like the human silliness is crossing boundaries these days. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:54, March 11, 2014 (UTC) 3-1! Hey! Did you see our game yesterday? 3-1! Luisão played a hell of a game. I liked his last goal specially. I was sure we'd win, but by 1-0, or 2-1. Did you see Jorge Jesus, our coach piss theirs off? What are your thoughts about it? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:50, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I guess bringing in as many players from East Europe as we possibly can is our way to create some balance between them and the portuguese players we loan/sell to countries such as Romania. I hope Chiriches recovers as fast as possible, and who knows, a miracle could happen and he could be back before you know it. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:19, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I saw it on the news, when I got home for lunch. I'm pretty sure we're gonna get to the semi-finals. After that, it's just hope, not certainty. But that could be very well possible, since we're making a hell of a season this year. 1st position in the Zon-Sagres, oh yeah! We're winning this year again, baby! Today morning I just had the 2nd most important Maths test this year: the "Testes Intermédios". Something like "Intermedium Tests" (that first word exists, as of now), if translated to English. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:40, March 21, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. Thanks! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:21, April 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Congratulations for you as well :) I'll remove from the rollback group in a sec. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 08:53, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Hi Dodo8! I just wanted to congratulate you on your new promotion to an admin of this wiki! Congrats and I hope you enjoy being an admin here! ( ) 15:48, April 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yup that's awesome man! Also, you said you are in high school now? ( ) 16:27, April 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Congrats on being promoted to admin. If you need any advice or any help then feel free to ask. Messi1983 (talk) 12:10, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Congrats on your promotion Dodo! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:50, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Dodo I just noticed you have been promoted to admin. Congratulations man! Boomer8 (talk) 01:37, April 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: That looks great! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:42, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Reply I've dealt with him. I blocked him for a day. Messi1983 (talk) 09:49, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Contratulations on being promoted to admin! Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:24, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it's "The Shining". Jack Nicholson can really look crazy! They should have modeled one of the GTA V protags after him. Anyway congrats man! Sasquatch101 (talk) 23:21, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Missing Images It seems to be a recurring glitch, it comes and goes. There are a lot of images on the Wiki and I need to delete most of the unused ones, hopefully that'll help to resolve the issue. Congrats on the promotion by the way :) Tom Talk 16:36, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Administrator What a giant surprise for me. It's been only two weeks that I had to stay away from the website because of small relationship problems and everything changed. Well, it's amazing for me to see you joining our admin team. I see you as an ideal person to administrate the Wiki. Well, I missed here, now as usual, I'm finally going back to work. I'll be always available if you want me to help you with admin-only projects like deleting/renaming files. I'm glad to see you as an admin, and, yes, I'm gonna miss Jeff. He taught me a lot of things and his lessons prevail during my administration time. And well, congratulations. You deserved it. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:44, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on the Admin promotion, mian! You've done a fine job on the wiki to earn this position! :) As for me, I guess I'm now the "patroller captain" :P --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 00:59, April 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I saw a bit of that Youth League game, the other day, but as it were the "kids" playing, I didn't really pay that much attention. The only time of the year I see a Benfica game at the stadium is at the Eusébio Cup on the Summer. Looking forward to Juventus... I can help you with Portuguese a bit, if you need that. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:55, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey Dodo8. It's Smashbro8. I have written a request for promotion on the Requests for Promotion. Please give me a vote! Thanks! ( ) 03:23, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 User Hey Dodo8. This wiki is being under attack by this user. He is adding inappropriate photos of private parts, males and females and making inappropriate pages every few seconds. He's probably made over 30 of these inappropriate pages. Some pages are disrespecting the staff especially me, Ilan xd and Cloudkit01, even though McJeff has also been disrespected. Please block this user before he takes over too much! ( ) 04:18, April 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion Hey Dodo. Could you vote on my request at GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Thank you. Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:12, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Community Noticeboard Could you vote at GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:23, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Demotion Could you vote on this. Tom Talk 22:17, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi dodo8, You asked me to chage my username because it is inappropriate. You are 14. I am 20. You cannot tell me what to do. I like my username. Anyway, you shouldn't be playing GTA because it is for people aged 18 or over. Sincerely ~~Sexbeast66~~ RE: Hey. We won the Cup of Portugal yesterday. And yeah, we played much more then Sevilla in the 2nd part (the 1st half was mediocre at best except for the last minute), but with the referee turning a blind eye on that missing penalti, there wasn't much that we could do. But then again, we won all three national football competitions: *Liga Zon-Sagres; *Taça da Liga; *Taça de Portugal; Bela Guttman can't do shit about us in Portugal! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:19, May 19, 2014 (UTC) You know what they say, you can't win everytime... Also, you should do it like we do it, leave it to the end of the season. Your players might overwork and/or contract injuries in the start of the season with that game. Not to mention that they will be slower, because they've been on vacation for months. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:09, May 20, 2014 (UTC) We will. One of the reasons is because Boavista, a club that was in the 1st division 10 years ago was deemed guilty of corruption in the league, even though the guilty ones were their neighbors, Porto, who we hate. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:45, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Hi there, I just wanted to thank you for the welcome message. I am pretty low key, but I will try to help where and when I can. Take care! JakeC (talk) 07:10, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Yellow Jack Inn Thanks for the the welcoming! The Yellow Jack Inn article needs more information. An Events in ''GTA V'' section should probably be added. What do you think? Ifans (talk) 08:06, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Incorrect link at the main page,please correct it quickly.(See the link in the bottom left of the picture) Wazzup, Draggy? Nice marks there. Lemme tell you bout myself: Portuguese - 5/5 English - 5/5 French - 5/5 Maths - 3/5 Physics/Chemistry - 4/5 History - 4/5 Geography - 4/5 Arts - 3/5 PE - 4/5 Some of these classifications were a litte shady; I was supposed to have a 5 in Geography. I didn't have a 5 in History because of behavior...what can I say? 10th grade awaits me in September, but until then, I'm gonna kick back and not think about school for a while and, of course, play some GTA V (I haven't played it since last month, but I have played LCS). Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:38, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I see. Take a look at my Maths (1st Part and 2nd Part) and Portuguese (can you understand any of it) exams. I had 75% in Maths and 91% in Portuguese. I'm gonna stay in the same school next year. Until 2:05 pm today I was sure I wanted to go to Sciences, but some teachers who knew me called me and told me they were opening up the Economy course, so I'm going to Economy (no Physics, no Chemistry, Biology or Geology, thank God almighty...). What about you? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:08, July 22, 2014 (UTC) We had two essays too. The essays are very, very easy for anyone who can understand texts with two meanings, where you have the linear meaning, and a more metaphorical meaning. We had to explain the more metaphorical meanings, and although it is easy (the whole Portuguese exam was so easy I was pissed off, I mean how the fuck are you supposed to be testing 9th grade students with...that???) it's a tough mission not to come accross as lame. But, again, that exam was easy peasy). The Maths one, on the other hand was not as easy for me, as my calculator started kicking off at the exact moment I was completing the second exercise. Where is 20/5 = 6? But yeah, still managed to do good on that one. I have been having some trouble with Facebook, because when I log in, the browser starts slowing down, strangely. Also, I don't have as much computer time as when I'm having classes, specially tomorrow, since I'm going to the beach (sightseeing, eh?), in the morning. Whenever I find some time, I'll talk to you some more (on FB). Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:04, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, we have one part with the calculator and the second one without it. The beach didn't have what/who I expected. Bah...only old ladies and dudes, and barely any nice-looking girl. Still managed to help one get her surfsuit off, though. At least. I might be on Facebook tomorrow evening. I'll hit you up. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:26, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Maps Hey man, could you or another admin possibly enable that new "Wikia Map" feature? I was thinking of doing something cool with it. Thank you!Silversuitcase96 (talk) 00:23, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Request Hey Dodo, I left a request on the Requests for Promotion page. Can you check it out? Thanks in advance! RageQuit Talk 02:22, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Ice finn You blocked Ice finn without letting him know why. It doesn't look like he did anything deserving of a block, and you didn't even give him a warning. If you have an issue with him removing an image that you added then talk to him about it, don't just block him. Tom Talk 18:02, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :That image doesn't clearly show Bigfoot, I can understand why he removed it. You need to tell users why you block them, I've told him not to edit war and that he should have messaged you to resolve the dispute, but a block was very harsh. You should warn users first, explaining what they've done wrong - and in the process hopefully the problem will be resolved - and then if they ignore your warning, block them, explaining why. Tom Talk 17:43, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Help Hey Dodo8,anyway whatever you posted on my page you can paste them onto the articles followed.Try to stop this user from attacking me especially he erased every of my edits.NevermindSean.drew.535i (talk) 10:57, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Not the vandaliser So,I am not the one who put nonsense anyway,the people in this wiki doesn't want to know about music stars and also my edits or they will set this community/group "Anti-Sean.drew.535i" and also blocked me for no reasons. Nice Good to read. I was trying to add a GTA V image of the Swift in the page, but this guy was editing the article every one minute, and I couldn't add anything for 10 minutes. Boop hai Dodo, long time no see o/ Regarding the dispute with Sean, please keep it calm and civil, okay? Do not call another user "weirdo" or something similar. I'm currently checking the whole Sean situation myself (as I'm not aware of the full details right now), btw. -- iLan ~ "'I'm no hero... Never was, never will be." (XD • ) 11:43, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, I see you've blocked him. Well, nevermind then. -- iLan ~ "'I'm no hero... Never was, never will be." (XD • ) 11:50, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Abusive User Hi Dodo, I think it's time to block SeanDrew again. He just has unblocked today and continued edit warring, taking himself for the master of everything (you can't tell him that what he posts is wrong). Just check his edits log and you'll see. Thank you. RainingPain17 (talk) 15:00, September 19, 2014 (UTC) : Nevermind. He just got blocked. RainingPain17 (talk) 15:04, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi man, I left a request for promotion could you vote ? Thanks. By the way you missed your friend Sean drew who attempted to edit again using other accounts. RainingPain17 (talk) 11:27, September 27, 2014 (UTC) : Oh right, thank you :) I wish you was there when Sean was back, you could have blocked him another time. RainingPain17 (talk) 11:33, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Message to all admins Please look at User:RainingPain17s user page, he kept vandalizing my edits and other peoples, but its his responds its bad and offensive. He also is threating me to report and block me. Also in his talk page, many people are complaning him to stop. He is also threating me and 123johnpaul (who is an inactive user) were both fighting and he started the fight. I want him to stop but he just wont do it. Also, Check this user User:Ilan xd, he is in RainingPains side and is also threating (not alot) me of a block. Please will someone disable RainingPains Account. RFP Hey, I've made an RFP, can you please swing by and vote. smurfy (coms) 23:50, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Probation Can you vote on this? Leo68 (talk) 02:54, January 9, 2015 (UTC) RfP I've decided to apply for admin rights as Tom applies for bureaucrat rights. Can you drop by and vote? Leo68 (talk) 21:49, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Demotion You are likely to get demoted to inactive Patroller due to your inactive state. You may argue your case on the Community Noticeboard, however, a majority of your votes imply you won't be able to make a turn around. Leo68 (talk) 02:07, January 21, 2015 (UTC) I've replaced your administrator template with a Patroller one. Leo68 (talk) 09:28, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't stand down if I were you. We are two admins down, so you could retain your rights if you were more active. One of the three current admins may make bureaucrat near the end of the year so there should be three spots within the year, so it is very likely you'll be admin again in the not-too-distant future. Leo68 (talk) 04:32, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Hey, when you have the time, could you send an photo (File:Niko Bellic most wanted.jpg) in the Heroes Wiki? Here's the link: hero.wikia.com Sorry for your time. AlexHoskins (talk) 13:31, October 6, 2015 (UTC)